Conventionally, a continuously variable transmission incorporating what is called a traction planetary mechanism is well known. The traction planetary mechanism includes: a plurality of rotating elements having a first rotation axis and arranged to be relatively rotatable; and a plurality of rolling members having a separate second rotation axis parallel to the first rotation axis and radially arranged around the first rotation axis. Each of the rolling members is sandwiched between a first rotating element and a second rotating element arranged opposite to each other, and is arranged on the outer surface of a third rotating element. A continuously variable transmission of this type changes the rotation ratio between the first rotating element and the second rotating element by tilting the rolling members, thereby steplessly changing rotating speed between input and output. For example, Patent Literature 1 described below discloses a continuously variable transmission of this type. In this transmission, a plurality of balls (rolling members) is radially arranged on the outer surface of a sun roller (third rotating element) and the balls are tilted by moving the sun roller in an axial direction.
Patent Literature 2 described below describes an operating mechanism for a shift fork which is provided with a block having a shift lever engagement groove for a manual transmission. By tilting one of the side surfaces of the engagement groove, the shift fork is prevented from pushing a sleeve at an angle.